Life after Erasure
by Kingofdeath187
Summary: a poll for new story (changed completely from Goku's Warp. I just wasn't satisfied with it) Life After Erasure takes place after Universe 7 Loses The Tournament Of Power


Life After Erasure

Ch 1

Son Goku just lost to Jiren and was standing next to the rest of Universe 7's fighters

He knew he couldn't change the Zeno's minds

He was inwardly cursing himself

It was his fault

He was angry at himself

"I'm sorry." Goku said quietly

"Goku, it's not your-" Krillin started

"DAMNIT YES IT IS!" Goku snapped "I told them it would be fun for a tournament of all 12 universes. I never knew they would turn into fucking homicidal psychos and destroy all the universes!" Goku said

They looked at him in understanding

Though his idea was a good one, they changed it to be disastrous

They were shocked to see Goku fall to his hands and knees and start to cry and punch the ground of the bleachers

"Father!" Gohan said, running up to him

"I failed you. I failed Goten. I failed your mother. I failed all of our friends. I failed Beerus and Whis. I... I failed the universe. I'm sorry!" Goku cried, pounding the ground

Whis looked at him with an odd twinkle in his eye

Goku, he felt something

He learned the true pain of loss.

He watched as each one of his friends and family who were there at the tournament get erased, turning into dust which blew off in the wind

More tears shed as he saw one thing

They died with smiles, at peace with their deaths

Goku soon realized he was the last one still there

But he saw and felt part of him start to be erased painlessly

He stopped crying, wiped his eyes before looking at the sky and smiling slightly, a Vegeta-esque manner and had a twinkle in his eye

Acceptance

Then, everything went black

For a while, Goku felt nothing, saw nothing, he was gone

Before suddenly, he felt something

Something pulling his erased being from being completely erased at the last second

Something took his soul from his vanishing body

He felt himself unable to move, he felt weak and not even abole to open his eyes

His soul even had those wounds from the fight

His soul itself was dealt a heavy blow from the pain he felt in his heart as his soul took the same wounds his body had

He felt something tap his head and a warmth comes his body and he healed and felt his energy return to him

He opened his eyes and saw a mainly white dimension with multiple colors waving around in the distance

But, he saw Whis

"Hello There Goku. I believe, before I explain how I brought you here, I'd like you to be introduced to some people." Whis said, pointing behind him

Goku looked back and his eyes widened in shock

4 other versions of him!

One in Saiyan Armor with a blood red rag around his forehead like a headband

One in a Red flowing vest and black pants

One that looked like a small child with tanned skin but looked like him and leaked tremendous power

The last one shocked him the most

Goku Black

They all were heavily injured and looked nearly dead

Whis went up to each of them and tapped his staff on their heads and they were healed and woke up

They looked around and saw Whis and each other

Black charged at them on Instinct, but Whis created golden bindings around him, similar to Gotenks' Galactic Doughnuts technique

"Calm down Black. We have much to discuss." Whis said calmly

"Whis, where am I, who are these guys?" The Goku in Saiyan Armor, The Goku in the Vest and the Goku that looked like a kid asked in unison before looking at each other in shock

"I see you three are aquatinted by my counterpart in your timelines. Of course you are, how silly of me. The three of you were erased in your own Timeline's Tournament Of Power along with your Universes." Whis said

The three of them looked downwards, their eyes filled with pain

"Their timelines Universes were erased? I see. We have something in common then." Goku Black said

"Not just theirs Black. 11 Universes in total were erased due to losing a battle royal of 7 fighters from each universe. They all had fought a man named Jiren, a man who's power surpassed his Universe's God Of Destruction. They all used their full power, but had the same outcome however. Their Universes were erased. That is why I brought you all here." Whis said

"And why pray tell are we here?" Goku Black asked

"Because. I'm giving each of you a second chance at life." Whis said

"A... Second Chance?!" They all asked in shock and seriousness

"There are other universes of other dimensions. They have versions of Son Goku in them. However, each of them have similar traits. An Orphan with great power and potential and the blood of a Saiyan. But called a different name in each dimension but the power is the same. However, each of them are extremely young, so no one will notice a sudden change in attitude and skill. I will combine your souls to become one and sent you to that body. You all just have to choose a Dimension you all agree on." Whis said

"Why the hell would I agree to something as idiotic as fusing with these idiots?" Goku Black asked seriously

"Because. You all, combined, will be the perfect warrior. Kakarotto due to pride and seriousness. Goku Black due to his control of energy and understanding of great things and his powerful mind and learning. Young Goku as he is actually the oldest but was turned into a child, he has the most experience and skill among you all. Xeno Goku because of his strength, planning and his ability to grow Senzu Beans. And finally my timeline's Goku who has accessed a power known as Ultra Instinct, he has reached a high level of godhood and has a calm, focused mind. All of you together would be the perfect warrior if fused together. The Perfect Son Goku." Whis said

"You flatter me." Goku Black said with a smirk "But I am going to have to decline. I don't want to be a part of these idiots."

"Of course if you don't, I will send you to oblivion where you were supposed to be. Or, maybe you are too afraid you are not smart enough to pull their heads together and create a smart enough Son Goku to be the perfect being?" Whis asked

"I know you're egging me on, but you're right. I bet I could pull these idiots 4 brain cells together and add my own, superior mind to them. The perfect being huh? Tempting... Alright. I will get to become the strongest. This damn Saiyan DNA is making me excited just thinking about it." Goku Black said seriously, a smirk growing

"Good, now. Get closer together." Whis said

They nodded, but Kakarotto and Goku Black stood a little bit away from the others

Whis's staff glowed and they all felt themselves get filled with energy before they each turned into white balls of light and flew towards each other and combined into a bigger ball before it morphed

It changed

There stood Goku

But he looked different

He had black Gi pants on, black slipper-like shoes with blue wrappings covering the top and part of his lower pants leg. He had a skin tight black spandex shirt on first, then a red flowing vest and a brown cloak on over it with a tall collar and golden buttons (which he left unbuttoned). He had a blue cloth belt around his waist over the red flowing vest and at the top of his Gi pants. He also had his staff tied to his back on a string that went over his chest and over his brown cloak. He had a golden buckle on the wrists of his brown cloak, keeping them from moving, he also had latch-like things on his high collar, which was as tall as from his chin to his nose. He also had black gloves on and goggles on his forehead over top of the red rag, they had black cloth keeping it around his head and was tied in a knot on the back of his head. On his forehead he had a red rag tied around it. The inside of the cloak was the same shade of red as the flowing red vest. The inside of the cloak and vest were cloth, but made of the same material as Saiyan Battle Armor. The skin tight black spandex shirt was just as armored.

Whis smiled

"I quite like those clothes. However, you cannot keep them for long, but, I will send a copy of them with you. Now. I will offer you a few choices of which place you wish to go. A place of souls where you can become powerful and free lost souls and cleanse corrupted souls. A world of seas where there are Pirates, Marines and a Revolutionary Army. A world the gods abandoned and left slight magic but people use things such as elemental Dust and powers called Aura and Semblances. A world where Mages live and magic is abundant and in the air. Or a world with people with powers called 'Quirks' which give them powers or odd appearances and people strive to be a Pro Hero, some become Villains or Vigilantes and some just wish to live about their lives. Which would you choose?" Whis asked

"I will go with-" The now fused, Perfect Goku (or we could call it Pure Goku) said

—

Which dimension should he go to? Here's a poll, I decided to change the name of the story and the beginning but then decided to start a whole new one. Sorry if you liked the other, but I just thought it wasn't good enough. So, I am putting up the same poll for the anime worlds as before

Bleach

One Piece

RWBY

Fairy Tail

My Hero Academia


End file.
